A Demon's Mystic
by Kami018
Summary: Many thought there were only three types of creatures that shared our world, the demons, angels and humans. What they don't know is: there is a creature that has been there long before the other three even existed. These creatures have faded from fact, to legend, to myth and finally from memory entirely. Until one girl decided to bring the knowledge back. Read her journal and see.
1. Prologue

Hello people of the internet. This will be my first fanfiction on this site, so all I ask is that you give me constructive criticism and positive feed back. Any flames will be thoroughly ignored.

I do not own Inuyasha, just the OC and differences you'll see in the story that does not correlate with the anime.

Enjoy the story

* * *

Initializing start up

Program will commence in

3

2

1

Welcome to the W.F.N.B, the Work Field Notebook

What would you like to do today?

…

Would you like to use the Journal?

…

Welcome to the Journal

Thank the Ancients, it's finally done loading.

So...um, I bet you're wondering what you're going to be reading, right? Of course you would, you wouldn't have selected this to begin with if you hadn't.

Let's start with my name, though I highly doubt you'll remember it by the time this tale is over. My name is Elizabeth, Lizzie, Liz (choose one of the three) or The Mystic as I'm more commonly known as. Let me tell you that a good majority of my life is boring as hell, and the pacing of things will be very random. I'll do my best to keep things as consistent and as orderly as possible, just fair warning if you notice something amiss.

So, um. Where do I even start with this. I guess, I'll give a pretty basic summary of my life before _that_ day happened. I was a normal girl, no one special or particularly popular. Just a normal kid. Well, not 'normal' normal. I had Autism and developing Scoliosis. So yeah, I had that going for me.

I was born in a suburb of Seattle, and lived in the Seattle area for the first six years of my life. My family (my mother, father, younger brother and two cats) moved to a little town in Nebraska called Fairbury, where I lived rest of my childhood.

I never had any real friends, just me. I got along just fine with other kids, but I preferred being by myself or with my brother. I didn't get a real friend until I was in the eighth grade, where I met my best friend. More on her later.

Everything in my life had been, uneventful for lack of a better term. Everything had been a routine for me. That was until the summer the 18th year of my life, when I was given that book.

* * *

Tell me if you like, or point out the flaws in the story. We won't get to the actual anime for a while yet, I think, maybe. We'll see. Keep in mind that this is a hobby, not my job. I will update with no real schedule and a story may be left untouched for months at a time.

Until our paths cross again, farewell people of the internet


	2. Chapter 1

A small white house stood before the early dawn. It was quaint little building, with a small yard with a tart apple tree growing out of it. Through the back door, down the stairs and on the other side of the room is a door. Through this door is a girl's room, the said girl in a bundle of blankets asleep. Well, not for long though.

"Hey Lizard Butt." A male's voice called.

The girl groaned and called sleepily, "What?"

"Time to wake up."

Another groan, "I'll be up in a minute."

The girl sat up, showing her messy, boy cut, coppery red hair and sighed.

 _Why couldn't he have called Arthur? Oh, yeah, that's right, he wouldn't have gotten up._

The girl sat there for a while, lightly smacking herself to wake up fully. Giving up on that pretty quick, the girl swung her legs over the edge and stood up. Walking over to her clothes rack and grabbed a random shirt before she went to her dresser and grab a sports bra and panties. Getting dressed, the girl dragged herself up the stairs. She greeted the family's two dogs, Penny and Blue, and hooked them up to take them outside.

After the two got there business done, the girl brought them back in. She didn't stay long, because she was back outside with her dad to grab breakfast at McDonalds.

* * *

This was my daily routine. Usually, Dad would have dropped me off at home after we got done with our meal. But that day, something odd happened when we were there.

* * *

The girl and her father were eating their meal when a new face showed up. He was an old man with tanned skin, though he was surprisingly fit and incredibly tall, maybe 6'7 in height. He walked with grace and held himself with pride, an air of a battle hardened warrior following him. He wore a tan trench coat, though it was already 70* and was muggy as all hell. A pair of combat boots pounded against the floor as he walked to the register to order his food.

 _Well, he's certainly from out of town, who wears a trench coat on a day like this anyway?_

The man sat at the table next to them with a coffee and a couple of McMuffins. The girl turned back to her own table and proceeded to playfully stop her father's playful torture. The man would glance at them when the girl would make any particularly loud squeal and smile amusingly at the duo, but nothing else.

Her father was talking with an acquaintance of his when the man got up, threw his trash away and proceeded out the door when the girl notice a sachal he left behind. With not much thought, the girl grabbed the bag and ran out the door as fast as her body could go. She saw the man about to get into a car.

"Sir!"

The man stopped and looked up.

The girl walked over to him and gave him his bag, "You forgot this back inside."

The man didn't say anything, just looked at the bag, then to the girl, then back to the bag. He looked at her and into her dull green eyes. The girl noted that he had very dark, almost black, brown eyes. He nodded his thanks, took his bag, went into his car, and drove off.

 _That was weird, but I'm glad I got to him when I did._

The girl went back inside the restaurant, only to find her dad was done with his conversation and was on his way out. The girl told her dad why she ran out like that and they both went home.

* * *

Now I know this isn't really of any significance, but be patient with me. I'm getting there.

After that day, I woke back up and did everything that I needed to do. When I was about to go outside, is when I saw the book.

* * *

The girl hooked up the two dogs again and opened the door to go outside. She turned in a vain attempt to shut the door behind her when she saw a neatly wrapped package next to the door. The girl ignores it and proceeds to take care of the dogs. After she takes them back inside, the girl goes back out and picks up the package.

It was addressed to her with a note at the corner of it.

* * *

 _You're worthy of this, Mystic Elizabeth. Use it wisely._

* * *

There was no return address.

* * *

I was admittedly freaked out about this. I didn't know what I did to get anything. Then I remembered the old man from the day before, but immediately dismissed it because he couldn't possibly know what my name was or know where I lived (note the heavy amounts of sarcasm in this sentence). I couldn't think of anything or anyone really.

* * *

The girl looked at the package warily. She held it up to her ear and shook it. No sound came out. Then the girl but some distance away from the house and unwrapped it slightly. It was an old, deep purple, leather bound book.

* * *

This is when my book senses started tingling. I'll say this now, I'm very much addicted to books and will read anything that looks cool or seems like a good read. Go ahead, call me a bookworm.

* * *

The girl took the book inside, unwrapped it fully, put some music on, and cracked open the book. The book's first page was a hand written message addressed to her

* * *

 _If you're reading this, then you just proved your worth all that much more. In this tome is quite a bit of history and instructions for a type of magic pass down from generation to generation. And you, my dear, are capable of performing the magic._

 _I must say that I was quite shocked to have found you. I thought the gene that allowed this to happen was slowly dying out. But, I needed to be a pretty awful Mystic to not sense the immense, untapped power that you were emanating. I'm quite shocked that the council hasn't sensed your magic and taken you yet._

 _This book will give you a rundown of the history of Mystics and then some basic spells. After you had your fill, touch the symbol at the back of the book to signal me to come over. More will be explained at a later date, after you activate the symbol._

 _Until we meet again_

 _Mystic Shane_

* * *

Now here comes the more boring part of the tale, so I'll sum it up as best as I can. I'll also give you a basic summary of the history of Mystics, and then some, while I'm at it.

'Mystic' is a general term used for any and everyone who are able to use the pure essence of magic. This is very rare, because someone will be more likely to have 'Holy' or 'Demonic' magic. Meaning someone will more than likely be an angel or a demon (with a few exceptions). Mystics are going to be more likely than not born from a human, though there have been Mystics born from demons before, but those kinds of Mystics are incredibly rare and your likelihood of seeing one is 0.001% (I'm using 'like' so much in this thing).

There is evidence to say that all manner of creature has an inherited magic in them. Most just so happen to have such a small amount of it that it doesn't even matter.

There are many different types of Mystics and I'll start from the 'bottom' of the chain and work my way up. The uncommon and weakest of the Mystics is what we call Healing or Buff Mystics. These do just what the name suggests, healing and buffing fellow comrades. This is all they can really do with the amount of magic they can use.

The next type of Mystic is the Wielding Mystic, or Wielder. They are the most common Mystics. They have vast amounts of magic that is a bit uncontrollable. They're unable to heal or buff because they'll be doing more harm than good. They will concentrate on an object, a weapon most likely, and imbue it with magic properties so they can perform many different spells. The spells are going to be more offensive than anything else, with a few exceptions. They're the guardians of the Mystic Realm (more on that later) and will protect the secret of Mystics at any cost.

The last type, and the rarer of the Mystics, is the Essence Mystic. This type of Mystic is always being looked for because they are the a rarity among a rarity. They are incredibly powerful, but they are also known to be very free spirited and are more or less wildcards. More often than not, they become rogue or go into hiding because they don't wish to be under the thumb of the Mystic Realm's council.

Now that you know some of the Mystic Realm, I will proceed to tell you this tale. I read the 'history' portion of the book, which is just what I just told you with a more detailed description, and went on to the actual spells.

They were some of the most ridiculous spells I ever had the pleasure of reading, than practicing. I mean one is just to see what type of Mystic I was.

* * *

After reading about the spell the girl was about to perform. The girl, again, wondered why she was bothering to do this.

 _Oh yeah, cause I'm curious and I have nothing better to do._

The girl had walked quite a distance away in order to perform the spell away from prying eyes. she sighed and set up a camera. She pressed record, sat down in front of it, held her hands out in front of her, closed her eyes, and concentrated. At first, nothing happened. Then a tiny ball of light started to form in between her hands. This light started to grow, and it continued to grow at a steady pace. It got to the point where the light grew so large, the girl had to stretch her arms out in order to keep her hold.

At some point, the girl passed out. And when she awoken, her back hurt, her arms felt like they were on fire, she was stiff all the way around, and best of all, she forgot to take the lens cap off.

"Oh come on, this is what I fucking get?!" Then she proceeded to curse and scream in a similar fashion.

* * *

I later found out that I didn't even need to do that spell. Apparently, Essence Mystics continuously produce magic to the point there magical reservoir is full and would overflow and burst in a magical surge if they didn't instinctively release the magic. I can't tell you how many times I reread that passage in disbelief.

So yeah, I found out I was an Essence Mystic. All the other spells were just as stupid, if not worse in some cases. That was until the last passage showed up.

* * *

 _At this point, I don't know why I bother reading this._

The Mystic-in-Training turned to the last passage and skimmed the page a little bit before furrowing her brow.

 _Markings? What about markings?_

The girl went back to the beginning and read the passage

* * *

 _ **This spell will allow the Mystic to see what their magic will appear as and what it will most likely look like when performed with more complicated spells. When performed, the spell will have markings appear on the Mystic's body. It'll take on the form of how the Mystic sees the world or has a natural affinity to.**_

 _ **The more magic a Mystic has the more markings will appear on the body. These markings also can have a Mystic momentarily mistaken as a demon of royal lineage...**_

* * *

The girl continued to read this passage until the actual process appeared. When this appeared, girl got up and went to the bathroom. In there the girl shut the door and took off her clothes until only her undergarments were left. The girl read the process, held out her right hand, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a minute passed, she opened her eyes and looked down at her body.

Starting from the hand, little hollowed out circles was found on the pads of her fingers. Straight lines ran from the bottom of each circle and converged at the base of her wrist. There the now single line wrapped around her wrist and shot up her arm, stopping once to wrap around her arm again just above the elbow, to her shoulder and make a 90* turn to her back. On the back of her hands was a the common power button symbol.

Her feet were left bare, but the lines had wrapped around her ankles. The line then shot up the front of her leg, wrapped around her leg one more time just above the knee, to below the navel, where they wrapped around her waist. Another line shot up and over her navel, up between her breast and stopped to wrap around again just under the armpits.

The girl turned to the mirror and was immediately drawn to her eyes. They weren't the dull green they were anymore, they were a bright, acidic green. On her eyelids, the same lines appeared. They angled up and disappeared into her hair at an obtuse angle. From the tear ducts, a line went straight down and stopped at a hollow circle just under her eyes.

The girl turned her back to the mirror and saw the biggest and possibly the most amazing mark yet. It was a series of lines and hollow circles that formed a tree. A large circle was in the center of the tree's leaves. And from this circle had a line going straight down and widening to make the trunk, attaching itself to the lower ring on her body. The rest of the lines and circles were attached to the larger circle, acting as the leaves and branches of the tree.

All the markings were a bright electric blue.

"Cool!" the girl exclaimed.

She turned back to her book to read the proper procedure to dispel the spell. The more she read, the more panicked she became.

 _Where's the spell?!_

* * *

Yeah, apparently the spell is a permanent transformation. I continued to read it and found a handwritten spell to conceal the markings, but not the eyes. Mystic Shane thought ahead of time in case something like that happened.

Next day, parents took me to the hospital for my unusual bright eyes that came over night. I didn't even try to hid this one, though sometimes I wish I did. We went to several specialist to have them look at my eyes, even though I told them repeatedly that I was fine.

Of course, by the time all of the check ups were down and I had reread that book a third time out of sheer boredom, I just wanted to learn more. I placed myself far away from the eyes of the public and activated the symbol.

I didn't expect him to be right behind me.

* * *

"AHH!" the girl squealed.

She heard a man chuckle. She spun around and glared at this 'Mystic Shane'.

"What the hell was that for?" the girl questioned hotly.

"It was for my amusement." He said smugly.

The girl huffed and held the book out to him. "I wish to learn more."

Shane smiled gently. "I can already tell, you'll make a fine Mystic."

The girl still held the book out to him, expecting him to take it back. He shook his head and pushed the book back to her.

"You'll need it if you wish to take on an apprentice one day."

The girl hugged the book to her chest and nodded, "Okay. What's my first lesson or are we going to start it at a different date?"

Shane chuckled, "Eager to learn now, are we?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

He chuckled again, "First, let me see those markings of yours."

* * *

From then on, Shane became my teacher. He became almost of a second father to me, always kind and patent. Though he made it a habit to tease me whenever he had the chance.

Shane was a Essence Mystic as well, but he also was a rogue Mystic. At the time I didn't understand why he ran from the Realm or why he was so paranoid about it. That was, until the day some Wielders found us when we were training on my sensory.


	3. Chapter 2

The Mystic-in-training, with her markings showing, sat on a flat, sun-baked rock in the lotus position. Her goal: to find the almost completely concealed magic, or aura, of her mentor. She just found him when three other auras tickled against her senses.

Shane had been impressed how well the girl managed to pick up on his aura. He didn't expect his apprentice would pick up sensory as easily as she did. Sensory was something Healing and Buff Mystics could do with relative ease.

"Who are you?" he heard his apprentice say.

Looking from behind the tree he was hiding behind, he froze. Standing behind his apprentice was two Wielders and a Buff.

 _Damn, knew I should have taught her how to conceal her aura before teaching her anything else. I was hoping to avoid this as long as possible._

"Well, look what we have here." the bigger of the two Wielders sneered.

"Didn't think the disturbance was some untrained Essence. It's our lucky day." the smaller of the two exclaimed.

The Buff, with a hood over her head, was shifting nervously on her feet, glancing at the Wielders with clear fear and glancing at the trainee in pity and helplessness.

The trainee keep a carefully blank mask on, appearing emotionless and robotic. She was panicking on the inside, be she made damn well sure nothing showed on her face or in her eyes.

 _Are they from the Mystic Realm Mentor keeps breezing over? These two are obviously not the best examples of the Realm, the girl might be though._

"So, Essance, what'cha doing all the way out here?" the bigger of the two licked his lips lustfully.

The girl was disgusted that this man's mind was already in the gutter.

"Essence? What are you talking about?" the girl questioned in a robotic voice. She didn't even turn to address them.

"Woo, we got a fresh one. The council will be so pleased." the smaller of the two exclaimed.

"Ass kisser." the other one muttered.

The Buff hadn't said anything, if anything, she was trying to subtly get away. But the smaller of the two notice.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to him. He whispered to her in a disgustingly seductive tone, "We wouldn't want anything bad happening now, do we?"

The girl shook her head fearfully.

"Good." He pushed her harshly to the trainee, where she tripped and fell to her knees. "Be a good little Buff girl and stay there."

She was shaking uncontrollably, holding her hand to her chest.

The trainee got up from her spot and turned to the terrified girl, showing off her markings.

"Hey, I thought you were untrained. Where'd you get those markings?" the bigger of the two asked.

They were ignored.

The Buff had looked at the trainee desperation. The trainee walked up to her and knelt down get a better look at her. She had blue-green eyes and had bright blue hair. Her marking was a single red dot with wings on her forehead.

"Let me see you hands." the trainee told the Buff

"Don't concern yourself with the well being of some Buff, kid." the bigger Wielder said.

The trainee looked at the two with dead eyes, creeping them out.

"Do not concern yourself with who I show concern to." she said.

She gave her attention back to the Buff. She held her hand out, silently asking for the other's hand. The Buff reluctantly gave it. Her hand had a few cuts and scrapes, nothing that time couldn't heal, but the trainee saw some scarring peaking from under the girl's sleeves. Without asking, she pushed up the sleeve a saw something horrifying.

A few scares were from self inflicted wounds, but most were from self defence.

"Who did this to you?"

The Buff didn't say anything, but the glance back to her 'comrades' was enough. The trainee turned back to them. Her eyes no longer appearing dead, but they were cold and angry.

"Come." the trainee told the Buff.

She stood back up, helping the Buff back up to her feet. Securing her arms around the much shorter girl, and started to leave.

"Hey!" the bigger Wielder lunged forward, grabbing the trainee, tearing her away from the Buff, and forcing the girl on the ground. He sat on her back, causing pain to wash over her body. But she didn't focus on that, when she could feel something far worse pressing into her back.

The Wielder was sporting a boner.

Mask gone, the trainee started to thrash about, desperate to get out. All the Wielder did was chuckle, his hands wandering over her body.

"Someone, help." The girl screeched out.

The Wielder punched her head. "Nobody's gonna hear ya, girly."

Another scream was sounded, but it wasn't from the trainee. Snapping her head over, she saw the Buff was getting a similar treatment. The smaller Wielder had his hand down her pants, _rubbing_ her.

The trainee's thrashing was renewed with much more vigor. She struggled no matter how many times she was punched or told to stop.

Shane hadn't even moved from his spot, frozen stiff. But he snapped out of it when the two were starting to get sexually harassed. He ran out of his hiding spot, grabbing the bigger Wielder and flipping him over. Jumping off the head of the bigger one, he kicked the smaller one in the face.

Both the Buff and trainee scrambled to hide behind Shane.

"Liz."

The trainee looked at him.

"I want you to turn away and close your eyes."

She nodded shakily.

Both the Buff and trainee looked away and closed there eyes. The trainee gently held the Buff while they waited for the okay.

They flinched and cowered, hearing everything. The agonizing screams, flesh being ripped off and the sound of bones breaking. They could smell the blood in the air, and could feel it splash onto them.

Everything became quiet, not even the sound of the birds or bugs could be heard. Only the sounds of someone walking to the two. Wet, sticky, yet gentle hands helped them back to their feet.

"You can open your eyes now, just don't look behind you."

They obeyed.

* * *

That was my first taste of the Realm. Corrupt, evil, and just all the way around bad. Anyone good are either subjected to something awful or they go rogue. The council is even worse. I mean they passed a law that gives a whole shit ton of money to anyone that brings in an Essence Mystic. Wielders have become nothing more than thugs. Buff and Healing Mystics are subjected to every horror imaginable. It's just bad.

The Buff we rescued was called Aslen, and she didn't have the chance to run. The things she told me, I couldn't wish on even my worst enemy. She was so small, so skinny, something a 17 year old girl shouldn't be. It was there we decided that it was time to relocate. I had gone home and got on my laptop to message my best (and only) friend one last time.


	4. Chapter 3

Grimwolf has join chat

Kami has join chat

GW: hey there!

K: Hey

GW: how's it going?

K: not well, things came up. May not be able to message you as often as I would have liked

GW: what's going one?

K: its best you didn't know

GW: Dangerous?

K: I can't tell you

GW: why you bother to tell me anyway?

K: I didn't want you thinking I abandoned you or something

Grimwolf has left chat

K: Bridget?

Kami has left chat

* * *

I had shrugged it off at the time and went down stairs to pack and write a letter. I waited until 2:00 ish in the morning before I left the house. I was walking to the rondeview point to meet up with Shane and Aslen when I discovered the reason why Bridget disconnected so suddenly.

* * *

There were no stars or moon that night, only darkness. It was chilly that night, seeing as Autumn was right around the corner and school was about to begin again. A lone figure walked down an alleyway, only wearing a light hand-me-down jacket to keep the cold off. An old, worn, green and black backpack bounced lightly off their back.

Lizzie was about to leave the alley when she felt an aura brush against hers. It didn't feel refined like her mentor or their new companion, but wild and untouched.

 _A possible rogue? No, that isn't it. Another Mystic that managed to escape the notice of the council? More likely. I should tell Men-._

"Lizzie!"

"Ack!"

Something rammed into the Mystic-in-training's back, making her fall over and kiss the ground.

 _Why does this happen to me? I should really pay more attention next time._

Lizzie looked over her shoulder and was greeted with the smiling face of her green haired friend, Bridget.

"Hi." she chirped.

"Back. Pain. Off. Now."

"Oh, sorry."

She got off and helped Lizzie up.

"Okay, first question: why are you here?" Lizzie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bridget pointed out.

"I asked you first."

"I'm out here to make sure you aren't trying to get any drugs or running away with some guy on the internet." Bridget said with the utmost seriousness.

They both were quiet for awhile, then they were both dying of laughter.

"Out of the two of us, you'll be the one dragged into a dangerous situation." Lizzie finally said.

"Oh yeah, explain why you're out here with that bookbag so early."

"I...um." _God damnit._ "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Why can't you?"

"It's something you...can't…"

She stopped, paying more attention to the aura that she felt earlier. It was much closer than before, as if...it was right in front of her.

 _Well, fuck._

"Yo, Liz. I can't what?

"...Nevermind, just come with me."

Lizzie started walking to the rondeview, Bridget falling into step behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

They continued to walk until they reached the last street light on the road. In the center of the light, was Shane and Aslen.

"Liz." Shane said in his best disappointed dad tone.

"She's a Mystic." both Aslen and Lizzie said.

"What's a Mystic, and who are you people?"

The three Mystics looked at each other and sighed.

 _This is going to be a long night._ All three thought at the same time

* * *

We told her, and I lent her the book. We told her just to read it and touch the symbol afterwords. After some convincing on my part, Bridget went home. We all knew that we would be staying in the area for a bit longer, but we needed to go to a different location. I went with them, seeing as I already was out there with my packed bag and the note already waiting to be read.

It was a few weeks before Bridget summoned us. Shane left to get her answer while I was left behind with Aslen, learning to do this one spell. It sounds stupid, but it saved my neck more than a few times.

I was learning how to make magical clothing.

* * *

 _WHY IS THIS NEEDLESSLY COMPLICATED?!_

Following step by step of the process Shane had told her, the clothing that she was trying to make just would not happen. Lizzie growled and threw the scraps of fabric away from her. She turned her head hotly to the one person in her presence that was laughing at her struggles.

"You're not helping, Aslen."

Aslen doubled over.

Growling, the Mystic-in-training swiped at the fabrics to try again.

 _Did Mentor give me the wrong spell or is this some elaborate prank?_

She took a deep breath and sighed.

 _I'm not going to get anywhere if I can't concentrate._

Lizzie took a moment to just calm down, closing her eyes and shutting the world out. She just drifted there for a bit, then started to imagine what she wanted to make. It wasn't anything elaborate, just a sleeved cloak. The sleeves billowing, a snug fit collar that covered her neck, but easy to remove if or when necessary. The colors would be blue with a lighter blue line running along the edges of the slit, hem, and cuffs of the sleeves.

As simple in design as it was, it was the effects that Lizzie was going for. It would repel any non-magic enhanced projectile thrown her way, as long as it wasn't aimed at her head. Any magic enhanced projectile would be resisted, but it could still hit her and leave a bruise. The cloak could take on a few hits from a blade before giving away. Any purely magical attack aimed at her would be evenly distributed along her body. As a last minute effect, Lizzie made it resistant to poison, toxin, and venom. Each effect would be as powerful as how much magic is put into the cloak.

After visualizing what she wanted, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

The scraps of cloth had disappeared and the cloak that she had envisioned appeared. Taken back by what just happened, the trainee looked up to ask Aslen what happened. She just stared at what she saw.

Neither of them had a clue as to what just happened.

At that moment, both Shane and Bridget showed up.

* * *

Apparently, since I had some type of affinity to futuristic electronics or saw the world like I was seeing it threw some futuristic video game, I can only produce spells that have been super simplified. That means that it'll take less magic and energy to do. That also means the only complicated stuff is the stuff I make.

That is when I found out I'm a bit of an inventor. I mean, I built this tablet that I'm typing into now. I also built a compactable hoverboard. That was so much fun, and it was hilarious seeing the others fail to make the board to just lift of the ground. Ah, good ti

…

Exiting journal


	5. Chapter 4

This add zero plot to the story, it's just to be funny. You can skip it if you really wanted to. also, this chapter requires a lot of imagination on your part. Have fun with that.

 **InuAkemi: you'll see soon enough why it just suddenly cut off**

* * *

What would you like to do today?

…

Would you like to activate audio record?

…

Recording

" _ **-ak the fucking tablet, Arthur!"**_

" _ **I just wanted to see it, you never let me see any of your inventions."**_

" _ **Cause I don't trust ya, now give it back."**_

" _ **What are you doing anyway?"**_

" _ **GIVE THE FUCKING THING BACK ALREADY!"**_

 _ ***crash***_

" _ **That better not be broken."**_

" _ **It wasn't my fault you threw it."**_

" _ **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."**_

" _ **I'll do what I want."**_

" _ **GET OUT, BEFORE I CALL MOTHER."**_

" _ **SHE HAS NO AUTHORITY OVER ME, I'M A GROWN ADULT**_

" _ **Your 17, technically not an adult yet."**_

" _ **Cease your yelling."**_

" _ **Love, please just leave us. I'll handle this."**_

" _ **Your brother causing you trouble?"**_

" _ **I'M STILL HERE."**_

" _ **I can handle it Love."**_

" _ **GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YA BLOODY DEMON."**_

" _ **...When did my life become this? Oh right, I fell in love, that's why."**_

" _ **Mommy?"**_

" _ **What is it Sweety?"**_

" _ **What did Uncle Smith do?"**_

" _ **No need to be concerned now, Sweety. Now go wash up, dinner is almost ready. Aunty Kaggles is coming over."**_

" _ **I get to see cousin Akemi?"**_

" _ **Yes Sweety."**_

" _ **Yay!"**_

" _ **Now hurry."**_

 _ ***sound of running***_

" _ **Takashi seems happy all of the sudden."**_

" _ **Love, Takashi is almost always happy."**_

" _ **...You told him that InuAkemi is coming."**_

" _ **Yes, what about it?"**_

" _ **That girl is an annoyance."**_

" _ **She's your brother's eldest child."**_

" _ **Exactly."**_

" _ **I swear, 500 years have done little to you relationship with your brother."**_

" _ **Your meddling doesn't help."**_

" _ **hey...I'm not the only one guilty."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

" _ **Would you go now? I need to close the tablet."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

" _ **And stop 'hn'ing me already, I didn't like it back then, I don't now."**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ ***smack***_

I don't understand this action

" _ **Hm, oh fuck. It's been recording this entire time?!"**_

Recording stopped

Would like to save?

…

Saving

I'm sorry, you can't do that

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

I'm

I'm

I

I

I

Saving complete

I don't understand this action

…

Transferring recording to journal

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I'm sorry, you can't do that

Transfer complete

I don't understand this action

I don't understand this action

I don't understand this action

…

Would you like to shut down the W.F.N.B

…

Shutting down the W.F.N.B

* * *

Moment of inspiration really. I hope you enjoyed that. Until our paths cross again, farewell


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to the journal

Sorry about that, that was just a series of misclicks and asshole brothers. So you get an audio recording of a moment in my life. You'll be surprised how often that happens.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh yeah, I just explained that Shane and Bridget came back. Bridget just so happened to be a Wielder. She instantly wanted a katana, the anime weeb.

Shane, somehow, managed to convince her to wait on getting a weapon as of yet. For now, just some control exercises to get us to using magic. We did this through sticks and rocks with her. I had no idea that Shane even knew how to train a Wielder, I still don't know where he learned it from.

Aslen...was scared. I understood that she had multiple awful experiences with Wielders, but I got slightly miffed that she held onto the belief that 'all Wielders are bad.' even after I told her I knew Bridget for four years and has been my best friend. I never said anything, I just made sure that, when I could, I would have them left alone with one another.

I did this for multiple reasons, the two main ones were trying to get Aslen to trust Bridget, and because Bridget had a crush on Aslen. I did it to tease her.

Other than that, all we did was travel, train, eat, sleep, do the occasional job, run from the occasional cop, and meet with other rogue Mystics.

After meeting several rogue Mystics that had a similar views about the council and the current state of the realm, an idea started to form. Why not band together and fight against the council? Most of the rogue Mystics were Essence Mystics, the most powerful Mystic that a Mystic can be. We have a very large chance to win. And we had several Healing and Buff Mystics that also went rogue. We even had the occasional Wielder in there too.

But when I mentioned the idea to Shane, he said it couldn't be done. Even though it sounded good, doing so will reveal the Mystics and have them hunted down again by the majority of the world's population.

That was when I found out why the Mystic Realm went into hiding. The natural allies of Mystics were demons, and demons have supposedly been extinct in many areas of the world since the death of Jesus Christ. Angels have been in an abondance and humans have always blindly followed them. Making Mystics the target for many mass genocide, rape, torture, imprisonment, and so many more.

They were afraid. The rogues weren't willing to do anything against the council, and the council couldn't risk going after the rogues, because they all were afraid of getting caught by the public eye.

I was terrified when I learnt this, but that just made me want to do something about it. I had made promise right then and there, I was going to stop the endless running, going to gain the support of Humanity, going to make peace with the angels, and help any demon that may have survived and make the world a better place.

 **I was going to bring the Mystics back.**


	7. Chapter 6

Six months.

It has been six months since Lizzie and Bridget started traveling with Shane and Aslen.

Three months.

Three months since Lizzie made her promise.

Today.

Today was the day Lizzie would be promoted from Mystic-in-training to Mystic. One of the most important days that a Mystic can have.

* * *

This was the day that I would become a Mystic. For those who aren't in the know and thought I already was a Mystic, you're technically wrong. I was a Mysta, a Mystic in training. The ceremony is a sort of passage for a Mysta to become a Mystic.

I was nervous, happy, scared and excited. I didn't know what to do or what this ceremony entailed. I didn't even know that there was such a thing as Mysta.

Doesn't help that Shane also invited several of his buddies for the ceremony. And said buddies liked to give you a good scare.

* * *

The quartet had chosen Yellowstone National Park as their next campsite. It was dark out, with a half moon hanging overhead and a small fire being their only source of light. It was here, Lizzie felt several auras invading her senses.

"Something approaches." she said in a robotic voice.

The three other Mystics stiffen. Over the months, they had learned that when Lizzie conceals all emotions, to be wary and be prepared for anything.

They formed a triangle around Aslen, while she started muttering spells to help them in a possible battle. Bridget had picked up a stick and was already pumping magical energy into it. Lizzie brought up her hands, already making a plan with her arsenal of spells. Shane had taken out two silver pistols and aimed them both to the trees ahead of him, all the while coating each bullet on his person with his magic.

They stood stark still, waiting for the inevitable.

"Why are we standing around, we need to get out of here?" Bridget whispered-yelled.

"They have surrounded us. The first one should be appearing soon." Lizzie explained.

"Where?" Shane asked.

"Directly in front of you."

Shane immediately took aimed. They all waited for them to make their move.

"Their stopping." Lizzie announced, her head tilted slightly.

"What?" Shane asked.

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh no."

And just like that, multiple voices screamed out, "Oi, Oi, Oi." in quick succession.

Aslen screamed.

Bridget threw her stick, which hit a man's leg. It got dislocated.

Lizzie screamed, jumped, and place a shield around all four of them all in a span of a second.

Shane was dying of laughter.

All around them, they could hear several other people laughing as well. Except the one whose leg got dislocated, he was screaming in pain.

All three girl looked at the only male in their group with startled expressions. Those expressions slowly melted into glares filled with murder.

"Shane?" all three asked in deadly tones.

Shane stopped laughed after hearing that. Looking over, he suddenly wished he wasn't there.

Aslen's, Lizzie's, and Bridget's eyes were glowing with the force of their magic. Aslen's hands were placed on the back of the other two girls. Said girls had both grabbed a stick and was powering it with their magic.

 _If I don't say the right thing, they're going to pummel me to death._

"I...um...I can explain." it sound more like a question then a statement.

"Then started explaining." Bridget gritted out.

"Uh...well…you see…thanks for the help guys." he yelled sarcastically into the trees.

Several snickers were heard afterwards. Snickering that was thoroughly silence when the girls turned their murderous glares to them. The message was clear.

Come out, and we won't hunt you down and give you an even worse punishment.

Slowly, several rogue Mystics, some familiar, some not, male and female, old and young, came out of the trees. They were glance over by the girls before their attention was back on Shane.

"Shane?" They repeated.

Shane gulped, "I asked them to come over to assist in the ceremony. I had nothing to do with this." he quickly added as he gestured wildly around him.

"Ceremony?" Lizzie asked, her voice was back to being robotic, but the tilt of her head gave away her curiosity.

"I was hoping to keep it a surprise." he said while scratching his chin sheepishly. Glad that she wasn't using that dangerous tone anymore, but still on edge with the robotic one.

"What you going on about?" Bridget exclaimed.

Aslen seemed to have figured it out.

"You mean, she's ready?"

Shane nodded.

Aslen squealed and hugged Lizzie sideways, preventing her to hug Aslen back if she wanted to, with the biggest smile on her face.

Both Lizzie and Bridget just looked at Aslen as if she grew another head, shocked into silence. In all the time they had known her, she never acted like this, nowhere near this actually.

Aslen spun Lizzie around so they were facing each other and grabbed both her hands, all the while bouncing in place.

"I can't believe this, you'll be the youngest Mystic ever!" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"...Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Aslen?" Lizzie was genuinely concerned.

"Don't you know what this means?" she was in her own world by now.

"No, I don't. Mind explaining."

Aslen let go of Lizzie and started spinning in circles.

"And, we lost her." Bridget put in.

"I'm so confused." Lizzie said, putting her head into her hands.

Shane and his friends just looked at the trio, snickering.

* * *

It was then that Shane decided to enlighten us newbies of the ceremony. It wasn't anything spectacular or other worldly really, it just consisted of a long ass speech basically saying 'Congrats, you're a Mystic now' and getting a bunch of raw materials. I had to do one part of the ceremony on my own before doing the last bit.

This part of the ceremony is where I get my weapon, a specially made weapon that was unique to me and only I could understand it fully. Making it was exactly the same for making my cloak. I pictured what I wanted and I had it.

It looked like a two piece bracelet that had thin chains connecting the two pieces when I wasn't using it. When I was, the bottom half would open up, fall to below the knee and these little triangles, about as tall as my middle finger, would dangle off it. Using magic, the circlet would widen and the triangles with would fan out. All I had to do was fling my arm to send it flying at an opponent or to grab something.

The last part of the ceremony was a duel, a duel against my mentor. It was a sort of 'right of passage' to try and defeat one's mentor. Normally, if I did defeat him, I would graduate from Mysta to Mystic. If I didn't however, I would be spending more time training for a few _centuries_ before graduating.

Yeah, learned this around that time too. Mystics can live as long as a demon, though we age differently when the Mystic is born from a human. I'll get to that at another time.

Anyway, back to the duel. Since I was a rogue, I wouldn't be forced to train, I would just get the living shit beat out of me and never live it down.

Saying this now, Rogues are assholes.

* * *

Lizzie looked down at her newly crafted weapons for a moment before slipping them on. She made sure that they were well hidden in her cloak's sleeves. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts and preparing herself for the inevitable fight, the newly promoted Mystic left her secluded spot in the woods.

She arrived back to the clearing all too fast. All but one Mystic had moved into the trees to watch the spectacle. Shane sat in the middle of the clearing, meditating from what she could tell. Again, the Mystic stopped at the edge of the forest to collect her thoughts.

 _This was not in the job description._

Sighing, the Mystic stepped into the clearing.


	8. Chapter 7

Two things happened, each one happening within a faction of a second of each other. The younger Mystic stepping into the clearing, then something grazed her cheek and hit something behind her. When she glanced behind her, a tree had a head sized hole in its trunk. Reaching up to feel her cheek, she felt something warm and wet. Taking her hand away, she saw that her fingertips were painted red, painted red with her blood.

Instinct and reflex took over, she ducked and rolled out of the way. Just in time to get out of the way of another bullet, this one leaving a small crater in the ground. The young Mystic started to run a wide circle around her mentor, her face a carefully blank mask. The said mentor continued to shoot bullet after bullet in her direction, missing each time.

She was confused to his odd behavior, she knew he was an excellent marksman and almost never miss. After a few more seconds of this, she knew the answer.

He was holding back.

Smirking mentally, the young Mystic grabbed a stick from the ground and turn in a perfect right angle. She shot across the field and swung the stick perpendicularly at her mentor. He saw this coming, through a raised eyebrow showed his curiosity and confusion. He didn't understand why she didn't use her weapon, whatever it was.

Shane had jumped high into the air to get out of the way, but Lizzie had calculated this into her strategy. She spun around and threw her stick at him. Shane seemed bored, simply twisting in the air to dodge the stick. Then something grazed his cheek.

Landing, he managed to catch a glimpse of his apprentice's weapon before it reached back to the sleeve it came out of.

* * *

Forgive me if I don't spell out how the duel went, I'm not the best at describing that. We just traded blows. The dual lasted for about 30 minutes before I finally managed to get in a lucky shot.

* * *

The two Mystics stood just yards apart from each other, panting. They were both covered in in cuts and bruises, though the young Mystic was sporting two direct gunshots in her left shoulder and right thigh. Her mentor only sported a gash in his side, all be it's a rather nasty and painful gash.

The Mentor and his Apprentice stood where they were for the longest time, blood sluggishly dripping from their open wounds. They held eye contact for a brief moment, both knowing that the other wasn't about to back down.

Suddenly, both were moving. The Apprentice threw her circlet at her Mentor at the same time he leveled his gun at her.

He pulled the trigger.

A clink of metal was heard before two new gashes appeared on the Apprentice's arms. The circlet never stopped moving. It slashed at her Mentor, making a large gash appear across his torso.

The two stood where they were for another long time. But, eventually, Shane sank to his knees.

"I concede." he managed to say before falling backwards, passed out.

Not long after, the newly named Mystic face planted the ground, passed out as well.

The audience moved at once to gather the two fallen Mystics to heal them.

* * *

I don't remember much after that, everything's a blur. I remember maybe a sort of warmth, that I know now as healing magic, and voices. Voices that I knew, and others that I weren't familiar with.

When I finally woke up, I was in some room underground. The walls were rough and jagged. There was a semblance of a doorway with a curtain acting as the door.

I was laid on a pile of furs and pelts, covered by a handwoven blanket. There was only one lite candle, and a person concealed in shadow.

I later found out that he was a Mystic that was alive during the Feudal Era of Japan. He, along with Bridget and Aslen, took care of Shane and I while we recovered from overexerting ourselves.

I was the first to recover out of the two. Kankuro, the Mystic that I mentioned, was able to tell me that I had a very small reservoir compared to other Essences because of the speed of my recovery.

Which means I didn't heal from the wounds that were inflicted upon me as quickly. Shane was just getting consciousness back when my reservoir replenished itself. But he was in no condition to even sit up.

Everyone from the ceremony was there to take care of us. In fact, it looked like the Rogue Mystics had established a sanctuary for all kinds of people to take shelter in. There were even people that weren't even Mystics, just your average humans.

When I was strong enough to walk around, with help, I explored the sanctuary. It looked hastily made, a temporary shelter made into a permanent waystation. Many of the people were filthy and starved, only having cold river water to wash themselves and whatever food the few brave souls that left the sanctuary could scrounge up.

We stayed there for several weeks, half a month before _I_ recovered enough to hit the road again. Shane, now more an annoying older brother with fatherly tendencies then a father figure, was fully healed by that time. I was understandably quite upset that I didn't have that great of a healing factor compared to an average Mystic.

I couldn't do many things when we went out. I could cook, I could mend clothes, I could go out and buy food, if only I was accompanied by someone. I did not have fun.

Even when I was fully recovered, they still treated me as if I was a delicate flower. I proved each one of them wrong at one point or another.

* * *

The young Mystic was in a tree getting some fruit when Bridget saw her.

"Lizzie! Get down from there, you could get seriously hurt!"

Lizzie glared in response to her friend's concern, before purposely falling backwards out of the tree. She did a flip halfway down, landed on her feet, rolled, and caught her basket of fruit that she let drop with one hand. She stood up, looked at her gaping best friend/sister before handing her the basket.

"I'm fully healed my friend. I appreciate you concern, but it is unnecessary."

She left her friend with the basket, whistling a haunting melody.

The Mystic precariously stood on two rocks over a rushing river, a makeshift spear in hand, her gaze locked with the water with an intense look of concentration. Aslen stumbled into her like this.

"Lady Elizabeth, get back to shore! You're going to falling in and drown."

Elizabeth only gave a distracted grunt for a response before she suddenly stabbed the water. When she brought the spear back up, a good sized fish was impaled in the spear, wiggling around futilely. She hopped back to shore with her catch, only to add it into a hand-woven basket that was filled with fish with similar injuries.

Elizabeth slipped on her basket like a backpack, then she turned to addressed the smaller girl that she was starting to see as a sibling.

"You were saying. And no need for the title, I'm no lady."

Aslen watched as her elder sibling figure headed back to camp in stunned silence, the same haunted melody being whistled.

The young woman looked at her circlets with discontent, no longer liking having such a unique weapon. It took a bit of time, but she was able to change her circlets into a spear. She liked the feeling of it more when she was fishing, so she'll try this out for awhile.

She was practicing with her newly reforged weapon when Shane found his apprentice.

"Liz, what are you doing?! You're going to tire yourself to exhaustion."

A small growl sounded from her, but the apprentice continued to train with her new weapon.

"Liz, stop that." Shane said, walking closer. "All you going to do is delay your recovery."

She thrusted her spear into an imaginary foe, that started to have a resemblance with her mentor, before she growled out, "There is no recovery to be delayed Shane."

She was about to thrust her spear again when her mentor grabbed the non-lethal end.

"Where did you even get this?"

A very loud growl emanated from her throat was the only sign of what was to come.

Let just say that Shane had no problem accepting that Liz was fine, now and every other time she claims to be fine.

He also now has a phobia of her haunting melody.

* * *

After all that, I was finally able to contribute to the group in a more productive way. But I grew... discontent. I wasn't making any progress, no matter how many rogues I talked to, they were just too stubborn and scared to do anything, I couldn't seek out the angels yet, that was a death sentence, and I couldn't even find any demons, even though America is a bad place to start looking for them.

So when I had a chance to leave the country, I took it.

It was a simple lottery, put your name in it, along with several hundred others, get to have an all expense paid trip to any country you want to visit if you win. It was a solo trip, so anyone who wanted to come with me had to pay for their own ticket, which none in my company could do.

Said company were crossed with me when I told them this, but at least Bridget understood why I did it after I explained my reasoning to them. So we rented an apartment, and waited. While I waited, and did a few freelance jobs, the other went out and got jobs. Bridget became a camera operator, Shane actually became a police officer, and Aslen became a nurse.

The days turned into weeks that turned into a month, and a routine started up.

Everyone would wake up just before the crack of dawn. Everyone would make their respective breakfast. Aslen and Shane would soon leave for their jobs after that. Me and Bridget would goof off around the apartment for awhile. Bridget would then leave to do her job in the afternoon. I would get bored after a while and start doing some work, searching to see if someone needed one thing or another. I'll start making dinner around 6:00. Shane would be back home first, then Aslen, then Bridget. We'll have dinner. Then we'll mess around for a while before going to bed.

This was our routine for a month. A routine that stayed long after I was gone. We were too public for the council to do anything to us without raising suspicion. Aslen and Bridget still live there to this day.

Then one day, I found out the results of my lottery.


	9. Chapter 8

The young Essence woke up slowly. She groaned, knowing that she shouldn't have stayed up that long last night. She looked out her window, groaning once again at the usual site of the pre-dawn sky.

 _It's too early, for once._

The Mystic sighed and got up from her bed. She didn't bother getting dressed, she just trudged into the common room in her camper PJs.

The others seemed to have made pancakes for breakfast this morning, and had already set out a plate and a mug of extremely diluted coffee set out for her. She mumbled her thanks before she dug in.

"Tired Lady Elizabeth." Aslen said after a bite of her strawberry covered pancake.

"Not a lady." was the automatic response.

She immediately went back to her room to catch up on a couple more hours of sleep after eating her breakfast. Her companions chuckling at the rare instance of her lazy nature shining through.

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke back up far more rejuvenated. Getting out of bed with a stretch, she glanced at her clock.

10:00 AM.

Everyone has gone to work already.

She sighed before she went to go get dressed, forgoing her cloak for the day. She entered the common room and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, half paying attention to what was going on, when the mail slot opened with the days mail.

Bored, the young Mystic got up to retrieve said mail. Most of the mail was bills, some junk mail, a couple of letters addressed to her sisters, and a letter addressed to her. Throwing the junk mail away, Elizabeth retrieved her letter and was mildly surprised it was from the company that started this lottery, Tashio Inc.

She shrugged, thinking she most likely didn't make it and was getting some participation award, like 20 bucks if the rumors were to be believed. Opening the envelope, she read the letter.

The Mystic stopped reading, her brain crashing. It took a moment, but she went back to reread her letter with disbelief.

 _Dear Miss Smith_

 _I'm happy to inform you that you have been selected to receive the grand prize. You ticket to JAPAN is in closed with the letter. If you don't find it, please inform a Tashio Inc. representative immediately._

 _CEO of Tashio Inc._

Elizabeth stood there for a long moment, before she tipped the envelope. Something slid out into her waiting hand. Her ticket was there, sitting innocently in her hand.

Another moment passed, then a face splitting smile stretched across her face.

All the neighbors that could remember of that day, was the high pitched squeal that left their ears ringing.

* * *

Not my most dignified moment, but I was so excited I couldn't have cared less. I was going to Japan for Pete's sake, I had every right to be excited. It was the best moment of my life at the time.

What happened when my clan got home is a close second.

* * *

When Shane, Bridget, and Aslen walked through that door, they were expecting their resident cook cooking dinner like she normally does. Instead, they found her almost bouncing off the walls of the apartment, gathering materials together to put in a couple of bags.

"Uh…" Bridget intelligently said.

Apparently this was all was needed for the young Mystic to go into a squealing mess of excitement that baffled her friends.

Bridget wasn't so blindsided, use to her sister's spontaneous bursts of dorkiness. The other two, not so much.

Shane was very shocked at his old apprentice's more immature mannerisms, seeing that she acted far older than her age dictated most of the time. Not to mention that she can be outright terrifying if she wanted to be. He struggled to see how the apprentice that he taught and the excited little girl in front of him were the same person.

Aslen was very blindsided by this behavior. The mystic that she looked up to as an older sister wasn't acting like the wise woman trapped in an 18 year old's body, or the motherly woman that dotted on her and everyone else in their small clan. Her sister was acting like the teenager that she was, getting excited over something something they didn't know yet. It was a… rather refreshing take on the roll model.

"Sister Elizabeth, what has you so excited?"

Elizabeth stopped so fast, the small pile of hygiene products that she was totting were flung across the room. She turned to the youngest member of the room with a surprised look.

Aslen was confused for the sudden change and analysed her words. She gasped silently after she realized that she accidentally call Elizabeth sister. They all saw each other as clan, or otherwise family, but only Bridget and Elizabeth openly called each other sisters.

Elizabeth dropped what remained of her pile unceremoniously and walked over to them. The stare directed at Aslen had the girl nervous. Did she do something really wrong? Was she not seen as a sister?

Before any more thoughts of a similar caliber filtered through Aslen's head, Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"You know," she began, "I've always wanted a little sister."

Aslen, both happy and relieved, happily hugged her sister back.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this." Bridget said, joining in on the hug.

Shane chuckled as, he too, joined the hug.

They all stayed like that for a moment, but the question about the young Mystic's behavior was still prevalent.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining the moment, but about Aslen's question?" Shane asked.

"Oh," The young Mystic said, "I found out I won the lottery."

"Ah." Shane said.

It took a bit for the information to sink in.

"Wait, what?!" all three of them shouted.

* * *

That was a very interesting conversation that night. Aslen and Bridget were supportive of my decision to leave. Shane on the other hand, was not.

He was insistent that I don't go, trying to scare me away by telling me the fates of Mystics that stepped foot in Japan. Stories of the savage demons that lived their that would rather eat and/or rape me then have a civilized conversation. He would tell me of the Mikos and Monks that would hunt me without question because of my markings and eyes.

I took these warnings with a grain of salt, knowing fully well that demons were practically extinct already, and the holy folk would decrease in number after their prime use was ripped from them.

I packed only two bags, one filled with spare clothes, the other filled with different trinkets and necessities. I had one gift from each of my clan members.

A camera given to me by my best friend and sister, to capture the memories of my visit.

An enchanted compass given to me by my little sister, so I could always find my way home.

And a green gem given to me by my older brother and mentor, a small jewel that can store not only my belongings, but my very life should the need arise.

The goodbyes were cheerful and supportive, said to me at the airport and waved to me as the plane took off. As I sat in the first class cabin, looking out my window, I looked forward to my few weeks of won vacation.

But I couldn't help but to wonder, did demons still exist after so many years of prosecution, or were they truly gone for good.


End file.
